Hollow Kingdom
by Toyushiaya
Summary: It began long ago in the Kingdom Hollow Creek. A land that constantly lived in the shadows of night with the moonlight as their only light. A land filled with ghost, goblins, witches, warlocks, and monsters of all kinds, once lived in harmony and peace ruled by their kind and loving King and Queen. But a horrible tragedy struck the kingdom as the birth of its new hire came to pass.
1. Chapter 1

**So this a quick story I made for Halloween and to say I'm sorry for not updating lately. I know its a few days late, but I had to enjoy Halloween too lol**

**I do hope you this short story and hope you can forgive for the lack of updates in October.**

**Please Review and Read on**

**Agi out!**

* * *

><p>Hollow Kingdom<p>

_**The stage is set and the pieces are in place, now please quite children, it rude to talk during story time. Sit quietly as I tell you tale of two brothers, consumed by greed and feed off the misery of those they control, and how these kings become controlled themselves. Now listen closely as this tale is one of a lesson that should be well learned. **_

_It began long ago in the Kingdom Hollow Creek. A land that constantly lived in the shadows of night with the moonlight as their only light. A land filled with ghost, goblins, witches, warlocks, and monsters of all kinds, once lived in harmony and peace ruled by their kind and loving King and Queen. But a horrible tragedy struck the kingdom as the birth of its new hire came to pass. When the royal couple was told the birth of their child would bring wonders to the land, they were over joyed. However, neighboring kingdoms were filled with jealous and wished misfortune upon the family. Many kingdoms began planning attacks to bring the Kingdome of Hollow Creek down before the birth of their child. In doing so this caused a war to break out upon the land. Never the less, Hollow Creek stay strong and kept its people happy. As multiple war tactics failed for enemy kingdoms, the kingdom's prince was born. However, this did not deter other kingdoms from ending the war. The simply began to take more conniving and sneaky measures of destroying the kingdom. However, not all kingdom were against the King and Queen, in times of doubt and desperation two family stood fast by their side. _

_A king and queen whom already had two sons, an oldest a new born, gained the respect of the family. Another family with a baby son as well, gave their friendship and loyalty of the Kingdom. As the war progress the three families fought side by side to keep the Hollow kingdom afloat. Even throughout this war the children of the families were able to smile and befriend one another. However, as victory in battle increased rumors of the child began. Premonitions that once spoke of great bringing's and wonders, were now of curses, despair and misery. And such claims weren't helped when the queen suddenly became ill, and the walls that guarded Hollow Creek began to fall. Many of the so called allies they once had turned their back on the family. Rumors of the queen being poisoned were whispered by servants, to terrified to tell their king, as the queen met an sudden and horrible end._

_The kingdom was sent into despair at the news of their queen's passing. Stricken with fear and certainty, the monsters of the kingdom turned on their rulers, rallying to the caste to kill the cursed child and King who protected his son. The King stood alone to face his subjects and fought off the mob as best he could before losing his own life. The child_" _

"DOUBLE D! WHERE ARE YOU!?" A shout echoed through the air shaking the kingdom. It threw the story teller off balance as well as the children surrounding him. The black horned creature sighed and straightened his black hair and clean black suit. He cleared his throat and looked down at the dizzy children at his feet. Once they all regain their sense of balance they looked up at him. He gave an apologetic smile, "I'm afraid our story must be postponed children. My job has called me," He bowed to the disappointment children. But held up a finger to silence the moans and groans of disappointment. "Come now children, you mustn't cry, here," He lifted his arm and swiftly brought it down, as he did a spear and cane formed tapping the ground.

The kids clapped at the magic trick, the creature chuckled. Tossing the spear up and catching it, he swung it above the kid's heads and candy began to shower them.

They cheered, "Thank you Mr. Vincent," and gathered the candy happily. "You are quite welcome children, I do hope you eat those in modesty and make sure you brush your. Good little ghouls and goblins should always have nice shinny teeth." He smiled. "DOUBLE D!" The ground shook again and he rolled his eyes at the sound. He lifted his free hand from behind his back, bringing a top hat to his head. "Good day children," He bowed and began his stroll to the Castle of the Little King. Upon walking towards the over extravagant home of the king, many of his reluctant subjects smiled and said hello, to Mr. Vincent as he walked by. The young monster always replied with a smile and a nod.

Walking into the gold plated door of the building his was greeted by three guards. He lifted his hate to the men wearing gold and silver armor with large black axes. "Afternoon gentlemen," he smiled and bowed. They replied with the same straight stern face as usual and lead him to the Kings thrown room. Coming upon the room his presence was announced and the King gave the order to let him in. The clack of his cane echoed on the strips of a gold marble trail that lead up to the king.

"Where the heck have you been!? I summoned you half an hour ago. My men spent the last 30 minutes searching for you, you prick!" The short king shouted at the man below him. Mr. Vincent merely nodded at the harsh tone and tipped his hat to the king. "And a lovely evening to you as well Eddy. My apologizes I was taking a little afternoon stroll, I do hope your men weren't searching to long," He replied with a smile. The King of the De Niro Kingdom snapped like a dog, "WALK! You don't walk! You stay huddled up in your creepy cottage and wait for me to call you". Mr. Vincent held up his finger and waved it in warning, "Ah, ah your majesty. Need I remind you that I live outside your lands, neglecting me from your rule or you dear brothers". King Eddy snapped, "Don't speak his name! You ain't worthy".

The magic user bowed, "My, apologizes once again your majesty. But to what do I owe this unexpected summoning? I'm sure it must hold great importance seeing as you know I don't do house calls". "My brother… he's says that the Amazonian sisters of the Junkle have been attacking his kingdom, and he needs my army to deal with it. So give me something to make them stronger than those Kankers," He ordered. Eddy lifted his head with a soft smile, "Oh come now Old friend, I'm sure the strapping young men of your army can handle a few Barbarian women". The king snapped back, "You and I both know, ever since that shovel chin knight of mine betrayed me, my army has been nothing but shit! Now give me a potion or a spell or something to make them stronger!" Double D's face became darker in feature as he looked at the little king, from under his hat. "And if I may ask, what do you plane to do once you gain this power," he asked. "Build my army and take down the Kankers!" He lifted his chin victoriously.

Clearing his throat and removing his hat, the motion caused his black hair to fall around his shoulders and exposed the rigid black horns that stretched to the back of his head and curve up. "You would attack a land of warriors, simply in order to prevent them from pestering your brother's over-sized and barbaric kingdom," He asked with an arched eyebrow. Eddy smirked, "The quicker I get rid of his problem, the percentage on my taxes go down. That mean more cash for me". He returned his hat to his with a frown, "I caution you Eddy, a war is not something to start with your Kingdom in such a state". The growled, "I ain't started a war top hat! This is gonna be as Big Bro would say a pummeling! Now stop beating around the bush magic man, what ya got?" He looked down at Double D with a greedy smile. He shook his head in disappointment, "That depends Little King of Di Niro, what do you have to trade".


	2. Chapter 2

Hollow Kingdom

Upon walking out of the Castle the gentlemen known as the Black warlock Dr. D.D Vincent, (Or Double D to friends) left the king with two hollow dice. A treasured item that belong to true ungodly ruler of the poor land. The doctor looked up at the neighboring castle that towered over De Niro. It appeared beaten and run down, but strong, sturdy and tall the Kingdom of Thrash. Ruled by the older brother of King Eddy. After the war and destruction of the former kingdom, the land was commandeered, by a so called family friends of the previously ruling family. While one controlled the other both Kings ruled with greed and selfishness in their hearts, leaving their subjects in misery and surrounding areas wastelands filled with wild animals and monsters alike.

The Kingdom of Thrash, with it castle literally built to enormous heights that went so far as to block out the sun of its neighbor. Plagued with crumbling buildings that are forced to be lived in, on crime filled streets. A land where you are constantly seen as small no matter what you do. Ruled by a cruel Vampire known as King B. Also known as the Big brother of King E. King E ruled the smaller kingdom De Niro, with a castle plastered in gold and silver and his subjects in constant poverty and depression. A place where you don't have a penny to your name.

All this is separated by the Black Pine woods, a plot of lands filled with untamed nightmares and even monsters would dream of entering. This the domain of the good doctor, only a few know of his existence and it's only those he allows to do so. Living in a humble cabin deep within the forbidden lands, he keep it safe for himself and creatures that occupy it. Being a warlock with demons blood he holds powered that is of use to many people. He helps those that deserve it, and those that don't. But if his assistance is given you must always give something in return. And they must be of great value. "Great Value indeed," He spoke softly as he looked at purple and black dice. H

e strolled into the forest towards his home humming a haunting tune. Once he was home it removed his hat, jacket and fingerless gloves, and walked to wall of personal treasures. Double D took a dusty box from the shelf and blow on it displaying the initials W.V. He opened it and placed the two die inside their imprints. "Returned to their rightful place," he smiled fondly at the box. The magic user was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the moaning and groaning of his name. A small smile formed on his face as he went to his reading table and looked into his orange crystal ball, and sure a frantic male zombie running through the woods to his home. Seconds later strong, loud knocks came to his door, he smiled standing up to open the door. He was greeted by two large arms, clamping around him. "Double D!" The large creature whaled holding Eddward in a vice hug. Struggling for air he wiggled in his friend's arms, "Good afternoon Ed. What brings you here in such a panicked state"? The large Zombie known as Ed Stine cried, "Sarah went missing again in the woods Double D"! Double D freed one of his arms to pat Ed's head, "There, there dear Ed. I'm sure she simply playing with Jimmy". He assured his friend, who simply hugged him tighter crying, "But we're not supposed to go in the woods! Mom sad so! If she finds out Sarah's gone again, she'll cut me up and ground me". His mix matched eyes dilated at the thought making him shout, "I GOTTA FIND HER DOUBLE D"!

The hysteria made his jaw fall off his face and the floor. Eddward sighed and explained, "Very well Ed, but you have to release me and pull yourself together. We can search for her in my crystal ball". He was quickly released and dropped to his feet, while Ed rushed to the glowing ball on the table. Now on his knees he pressing his face into the glass groaned. Dusting himself off and followed his undead friend to the table, after picking up his jaw. "Edd, "He spoke his name like a mother to a child, making the zombie look at him.

As he did Eddward jammed Ed's jaw back on his head and warned, "Manners". Ed quickly understood and stat up straight, while Double D sat down in the voluptuous arm chair. Waving his hand around the orb he spoke calmly, "Find me Sarah Stine". It only took seconds to find a of the little red head undead girl playing with her rag doll and floating stuffed bunny, in the pine woods. Dr. Vincent smiled, "See. She perfectly safe and_" the wind that cut him off left the table rocking. "Sound," Double D sighed, as Ed went bursting out his door and running into the woods shouting for baby sister. He put his jacket, gloves and hat back on before walking out of his cottage and trailing behind Ed, who was few feet away. Lifting his hand and pointing a few feet ahead of himself a purple portal formed in front of Ed. Fumbling into the portal, caused him to tumble over and destroy the stuffed bunny playing with his sister.

Sarah gasped and quickly glared at Ed and growled, "Ed ya big lummox! Look what you did to Jimmy's Mr. Yum, Yum"! The older brother looked back in confusion, "Mr. Yum, Yum," he questioned. The sound of whispered crying could be heard around him, before Sarah attacked him. Double D entered the scene to see the two siblings rolling on the grown.

A soft smile formed on his lips as he shook his head and cleared his throat loudly, gaining the attention of the three. "Is fighting truly necessary," He questioned twirling his finger at the broken stuffed toy. It began to spend surrounded by violet and black smoke and reconstruct itself. Sarah and Jimmy gasped with smile as the toy was returned to the little boy's arms. Both children shouted the warlock's name and hurried to hug him. He returned the affection with a soft smile, "It's nice to see you two as well. But I do believe an apology is called for Sarah".

She gave him a perplexed look, "Ed came to for assistance to find you. He was very worried for safely as would your mother be, if she find out of your actions. Although he made a mistake violence should not have been your response". A hint of regret was shown on the girls face as she and Jimmy apologized to her big brother, who replied with a big loving hug that left the Zombie girl flustered and boy embarrassed, but happy to be forgiven. Double D smiled and nodded at the scene, "Now let's get you two home". After taking the two kids to Ed's house Double D tapped his large undead friend. "Ed could I ask for your assistance to complete a message delivery," Ed just smiled. "You got me Double D," Ed just smiled.

* * *

><p>The next day Dr. Vincent returned to the castle of De Niro, with the item King E requested. As soon as he entered the room Eddy barked, "So what'd ya bring top head". Eddward sighed "As you requested your majesty," and took a box out his hat. Upon showing it before him made the king's eyes widened and mouth water, "Is that a_". "Yes, a jawbreaker," Double D concluded holding half of a purple sphere covered with black dots. "It is a treat constructed of my own design," He informed.<p>

Eddy arched an eyebrow at the candy, "Where's the other half"? "Only half if the treat is required to have the results you wish. Feed a small portion of this to your men and they will be an unstoppable army at your control. Keep in mind that if this items power is abused it will turn on you," Eddward warned and Eddy waved it off. "Yeah, yeah, now how make them eat it?" The king asked egerly. "Grind the candy to dust and serve in their dinner or desserts," Edd explained. With the snap of a finger the castle cook was at the warlock's said and was handed the broken sugar ball. "So how long does take for this stuff to work?" He questioned "One night," Eddward replied and arched his eyebrow, "Why do you ask". Eddy gave a low chuckled and looked down at Edd in fondness, "I knew not telling Big Bro about you would come handy, thanks Double D. We attack at dawn" He smirked.

Double D's eyes widened, luckily his hat covered the expression of shock and fear that plagued his features. He quickly recovered smiling and bowing at the little King, "No thanks necessary, your majesty. I'm simply happy to help". Eddy's smirk faded as he was freaked out by the warlock's sincere smile. "Well… ya helped enough… now scram!" He ordered and Eddward took his leave.

Dr. Vincent left the castle with a mission of his own. He knew all too well where this, "attack" was going, and had to put an end to this nightmare before it became worse. Once he got to his house a beautiful young lady was waiting for him, in front of his cottage. He smiled at the blonde whose hair was up in a bun, wearing a scarlet and pink kimono. This rob hung loosely on her shoulders, displaying the shiny silver scales that layered the side of her neck and shoulders. A scaled devil tail waved side to side as she smiling at the home owner. "I see you got my message Nazz," Eddward smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Hollow Kingdom

Chapter 3

The young witch replied with a nodded, "Well it's not every day a zombie sends me a secret message, and from the black warlock none the less". They entered his home and took a seat behind a coffin table, in his dining room. She sighed relaxing into the comfortable cushion, "So I'm assuming I was called for our usual talks and tea"? Eddward sighed as well, "I'm afraid not dear friend. A storm is brewing, and fear for the people of these kingdoms. I need the return of the Red Knight". She smirking sipping the cup a tea that just floated to the table.

"What make you think I know of his whereabouts," she questioned. Double D arched at eyebrow at her, "What makes you think I'm foolish enough to think you of all people don't. Your past relationship with the knight is of no mystery. Though I'm not sure why you didn't run away with him, when given the chance". His information surprised her but she did not show it. Nazz simply sighed with a weak smile, "Though we adored each other's company our sexual activities began to lose its purposeful lust". Eddward took a sip of his tea, "I didn't take him for one to grow old of sexual enjoyed, with no strings". Nazz nodded, "Yes, but string began to form". Edd arched an eyebrow, "With you"? The blonde shook her head, and Edd's face saddened a bit, "I'm quite sorry to hear that". Nazz laughed waving him off, "Oh please don't I wasn't one for connecting strings, unless there for puppets. And Kevin was not one to be controlled".

Double D shook his head, "I'm aware of that". "That being said you know he won't come. He's formed a pack now being the alpha wear wolf has him quite busy. Not to forget his loathing for the Kings of both kingdoms," She explained. He retorted, "Yes, but his hatred for the rulers well not over power the care he has for the people of this land. He will come when times of danger strike these lands". Nazz's features darkened as she asked, "And are these times upon us"? The warlock nodded grimly, "If this plan I have begun doesn't fall through, I fear the kingdom will". Nazz quickly asked, "By the Kings?" He shook his head and explained, "The King of Throttle has order his younger brother to wage war on the Kankers Junkle Kingdom". Nazz nearly dropped her tea, "On what grounds!? They have shown no sense of hostility upon Di Nero".

Edd nodded well aware of the statement, "It's a set up. He knows very well of the lack of strength Eddy's army has and plans to use the Kankers to destroy the remaining forces of Eddy's protection. He will easily become king of both lands". Nazz frowned, "And those that live in the kingdom of Di Nero with have an even harder life under that monsters control". "Which is why I need the Red Knight to be prepared to fight, Di Nero will attack at sunrise," Edd stated and she quickly stood. "I'll find and try my damnedest to get our knight back," She said passionately.

Eddward himself stood and followed her out as she rushed to the exit. She stop standing on the porch and turned back to him, "What are you planning doctor"? "A way to return the Kingdom to its rightful state and glory," Edd stated looing the blonde in the eye. She was silent for a moment then asked, "Why"? He gave her a charming smile, "In due time you'll know. Now enough talk, make haste we don't have much time". She paused a bit, but followed his orders taking off on a broom into the sky.

Edd returned inside his home and walked to his cauldron. After lighting the fire below it and mixing four different potions together, causing green smog to overflow from the pot. He gathered his item from customers he'd had. An old robe from Nazz, a sowing string from Sarah's doll, an old bolt from Johnny's neck, a toy from Jimmy's collections, a human figurine from Ed, a gold tooth from Eddy, a chip of a sword from Kevin, and many other things from the all subjects of both kingdoms. The special potion took four hours to complete and fuse into the opposite half of the jaw breaker. After his work was done he placed the candy ball in a box and quickly left his house.

* * *

><p>As the sun peaked over the arisen an army of men could be seen marching down the entrance hill of the Junkle. The Kankers got word of the attack from a counter part of their queens, to say they were prepared was an understatement. A wall of Amazonians stood at the front gates of their trailer park kingdom, with three sisters on the front line. Lee, Marie and May were the queens of the Junkle, and ruled their land together.<p>

Each sister had their own unique style of combat, all three hand unimaginable strength and were willing to put their lives on the line for their people and goddess. They cared little of the kingdoms Di Nero and Throttle, if any form of hostility was taken it was laughs. To say they were saints was lie, they most certainly enjoyed running a bit of havoc in both kingdoms to annoy their kings. However, none of these actions were cause for war, then again the brutes that ruled these lands didn't need a reason to fight and neither did the Kankers.

As the soldiers came to a stop, Eddy stood in the center front, a few feet away from the sister. The little king was terrified, but a smirk covered the fear as best it could. The oldest queen spoke first, "What brings you to our lands, cutie king E," Lee teased. Eddy snapped back blushing lightly, "Shut it Kanker! You know why we're here". He held up his golden sword and swung it forward shouting, "CHARGE"!

Watching the war unfold was a horrid sight for the warlock that looked from above. He frowned at the sight, his eyes saddened by the bit of bloodshed that would have to ensue. Wiping his head away from war he took part in creating Double D made his way to the kingdom of Throttle. "Please your majesty, I… I only have 50 pieces of gold to get through the year. I… I have no more to give," The man begged. King Matthew frowned down at the peasant in boredom. "Enough!" He shouted slamming his fist on the concrete thrown.

The peasant jumped as he spoke, "You say you don't have anything to give," the king looked down with a wicked grin. "You have 50 pieces of gold, that's more than enough. But you lied to me little man, and I just don't do well with liars," He laughed the last few words out, shaking his head. "Guards, dispose of this shrimp," He orders shooing them away. The guards wasted no time grabbing the poor old man and dragging him away, as he begged for freedom.

Moments later another guard appeared with a message, "Your honor a fortune teller has come to see you". The king frowned, "I called for no fortune teller. Send him away"! Before the guard could reply a voice was heard, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, your majesty". Both the King and guard looked at the withering old man in a hooded cloak. He wiggled his wrinkled fingers in warning with a toothy smile at the men. "Who are you freak!? No one enters my thrown room without my permission! And no one tell me what I should do! Guards throttle this poor excuse for a man!" The King growled and the guard followed sue, but were quickly stopped at the wizards wave of his staff.

The king quickly stood in shock of his frozen guards. The old man began to walk forward and speak, "I'm here for no trouble milord. Just a humble fortune tell come to give the great throttle king a mere warning of his inevitable demise". This caught the kings attention and he arch and eyebrow at the geezer. "What're you talking about old man?" He asked. "Oh just a simple premonition of the war that is to come. A war that you began," The old man smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Hollow Kingdom

Chapter 4

King B growled, "I've begun no war"! "You sent the King of Di Nero to wage war on the Kankers. That sounds like war to me," He laughed. The king snapped back, "Silence! What if I have the only demise that will come of anyone is my useless little brother"! The old wizard explained, "Oh but I'm afraid you're wrong. You see my crystal ball has foreseen the future, of your brother's battle. Victory is in his name, as he now stands with the strongest army that only he can control. As the battle ensues he will leave, the ruler of Di Nero and The Junkle. Having the power to over throw you if he so wishes". "LIES!" King B growled slamming his fist on rock arms of the chair. "I tell the truth milord, I'm merely here to give the word, but if you do not believe me I understand," He turned to walk away. "WAIT! You old fart! Tell me! If this is true, do you know of a way to beat him and the Kankers," The King asked. The old man smiled turning, "It just so happens that I do, your majesty".

He pulled out a red box and held it out the King, before opening it. He began to explain, "This is a jawbreaker of my own design. It is meant to strength the men of any army and put them under the keeper's control. It_" King Matthew cut him off, "Give it here"! The wizard cover the box with his cloak, "I'm afraid I can't milord". "Why the hell not," The king barked. He smiled, "You can't get something for nothing your majesty. For power as valuable as this, you must give me something of value in return". King B growled thinking there was nothing of his he wanted this dirty freak to touch let alone own, but time was running out. "Tick Tock your majesty," The old man smiled waving his fingers. The King growled, "I don't have time for this old man! Give me the jawbreaker, before I break your bony jaws"! The warlock frowned unamused, "Threats are no way to get what you want milord. However," he smiled in amusement," You are correct, time is of the essence".

He lifted his hand and flung his wrist up and down, making a golden scroll of paper roll down to the grown. "That being said you may simple give me an I.O.U, by signing this contract. I will give you the jawbreaker and receive my end of the pay at a later date". "Deal! Now give it here," King Matthew snapped, baring his fangs. "There are precautions to this deal, milord. You must not eat this candy, or use its power for improperly, if you do it will turn on you. And if such a thing happens our agreement will still stand," The old man explained the rules clearly. The Vampire replied with groan, "Yeah, yeah now hand it over"! Pushing his fingers tip together his pulled his hand down and a feathered pen form out of thin air. The king signed the paper quickly and snatched the box from the old man. He began to warn him once again, "Now remember _," but the king just replied with a, "Yeah, yeah, yeah! How's it work"?! "You must ground the candy into powder and feed it to your men. It will take a day for the magic_" he was cut off by the king. "Get lost. I have what I want and don't need you anymore," The vampire king ordered. The cloaked man bowed and stepped back snapping his fingers to unfreeze the guards around them. When the king looked up the old man was gone.

* * *

><p>An hour into the war the subjects of Di Nero were in a frenzy. Many were panicking over the outcome of the war and what brought it on. As many of them stayed huddled in their homes the sound of marching could be heard coming closer towards their land. Peaking heads formed in windows believing it was their king and army, only to see the over strengthened army of Throttle.<p>

The combined army of undead ruffians, thugs and thieves entered the kingdom and began to terrorize these peaceful monsters. As chaos continued on the battlefield, Di Nero's empowered army and the Kankers were evenly matched. The battle seemed to be in anyone's favor, but it was interrupted but the rumbling of the ground beneath them. Soldiers in mid fight looked up, as did the Amazonian's they fought.

A black shadow so large it casted out the sun, could be seen by all. Eddy shouted at the eldest queen, "You cheating harlot, I brought no beasts to this battle"! "It's not our beast, dwarf king," Marie defended her big sister. "Lies," Eddy growled. "Tis not a lie your majesty," A voice spoke with a melodious tone. The three looked up to see Nazz, floating on her broomstick. "The Red Witch," A soldier whispered in awe. "What do you know of this shadow Red Witch," asked Marie. "I know that it is friend of neither you nor King E. You've been deceived your majesty, by the very man that gave you your crown," She spoke clearly and looked to the leaders of this war. "What the heck is that supposed to mean," Eddy shouted in annoyance. "She means the mask of deception has come to reveal himself," Edd's voice rang beside them as he stepped out of a portal. "Stop talking in riddles hat head and tell us what the hell is going on," Eddy snapped. "Look for yourself Eddy," The warlock stated looking up.

A muscular, pale creature towered over them wearing a wick grin. The little king of De Nero stumbled with his words at the sight, "B…B, Big Bro?" He questioned to the gigantic vampire looming over him and the frozen battlefield. "A little bird told me you were having trouble twerp, thought I'd come and lend a hand," The King laughed out the words. "What? No! I had this under control! I'm winning bro!" Eddy replied with a fearful smile, shaking his head. "That's the point pipsqueak. Ya can't even lose correctly," The giant growled stomping closer to his brother and swung down to hit him. "What," Eddy asked his smile dropped, seeing the oversized coming towards him.

Double D and Nazz were about to react, but the death the De Nero's king was cut short with a growl and crutch of punctured bone. The King of Throttle roared in pain as a red werewolf had its jaws clamped around half his arm. Once giant stumbled back away from the group, he released his grip and jumped away. Land next to the Eddy the wolf growled, "Don't you get it idiot? He tricked you! He knew you'd lose this war dork, and was gonna take De Nero for himself". He spit out the Throttle King's blood and tried to shake the disgusting taste out his mouth. "What the hell are you doing here Shovel Chin?" Eddy snapped back. "Saving your ass it looks like! And you call yourself a king!" The wolf growled and jumped back as the giant vampire swung at them. "You're over here fighting a fake war while your kingdom's being destroyed by the arm of Throttle," The red night barked. "WHAT!?" Exclaimed Eddy, Nazz and Double D. The wolf scoffed, "Relax, my pack is handling them as we speak. Most if not all of the city is in tacked". Nazz sighed in relief, and Double D gave a silent thankful nod. T

he knight chuckled, "Can't say the same for that hunk of junk you call a castle though". Eddy was about to go off again when the Red Knight suddenly went flying across the battle field. "Annoying little mutt," grumble the king of Throttle. He once again toward over his younger brother and proceeded to crush him only to stop inches from Eddy's head.

The giant began to tremble and stumble back. "Wha_ What's happening," He asked looking at his hands. They began to grow paler and started to shrink along with the rest of his body. Everyone looked on in confusion, including Kevin who quickly joined the battlefield with more of his pack. Eddward however strolled through the group of monsters with a smirk. "That would be the magic from the jaw breaker wearing off, your majesty," He explained.

The vampire looked up at him in confusion and anger. "Speaking of which, the power in your men should be wearing off right about now," He smiled. All the soldiers on the battlefield began to spontaneously pop and turn back into their original shapes and sizes. "My men!" Eddy state wide eyed. "You gave me a half back potion!?" He growled at Double D. The warlock merely arched eyebrow at his old friend, "You didn't think I'd let you keep such a powerful army, did you Eddy"?

He cleared his throat explaining, "This war was an obvious trap. I simply gave you that jawbreaker so that you all would survive the battle you blindly running into". The warlock turned to the now shriveling vampire behind him, "A war that your brother began". Eddy looked at his brother with pain in his eyes, "Why" he asked. "He wanted nothing more than to over through you and take you kingdom, once and for all. He would have done so far long ago if not for you contacting me. The only thing I could not assist you with was his constant taxations on your kingdom and you're over baring greed. You never had any true power my friend, but at the sound of you finally gaining so he was quick to come and take it." Double D walked up to King B, "And in doing he abused the power he was given to fight a fair fight. As I knew you would," Edd growled at the king.


	5. Chapter 5

Hollow Kingdome

Chapter 5

The Throttle King though weak quickly snapped back, "What do you know shrimp"! "That you abused the power I gave to you," He stated as he hand took the form of the old man's. The king's eye widened, "You tricked me!" He snarled baring his fangs. Eddward rolled his eyes, "I did no such thing. I told you the rules of the magic. I told you it was for your men, your people. NOT You! In yet you selfishly used it on yourself and now you kneel here paying the price". He let the man sit in few seconds of silence before his wrinkled form popped into the biggest puff and purple smoke.

The transformation was similar to the soldiers only the smoke didn't fade, but stretched across the battlefield, Throttle and De Nero. As if waking up from some bizzare dream the monsters all around began to remember things they realized they'd forgotten. Nazz was the first to speak, " I remember… Throttle and De Nero were… were one". "Hollow," Kevin spoke up, "The Kingdom of Hollow Creek, it's were we grew up. My dad was King's Knight and army general. He… he was killed in the war". "My grandmother was the hand maiden of the queen," Nazz stated in realization. Eddy looked Double D with wide eyes, "We… use to be friends, you me and, and Ed. My parents were_" He stopped and looked at his brother. "You and mom and told me he was evil, and cursed… than, than the queen got ill after mom_" He stopped as shame filled his wide eyes.

His family destroyed the Hollow Kingdom and took it for themselves. The only reason Double D got away was thanks to Ed and his family. Ed didn't give up on Double D no matter what he heard. Eddy felt ashamed as he kept his head to the ground. The king of Throttle growled at Double D, "What did you do!?" He didn't look at the vampire, "I gave them back the memories you erased… I've made deals with all of the people your kingdom and Eddy's. I spent half my life gaining items of value to create a spell to break the one you casted upon them. And speaking of payment," He opened his palm and the golden contract formed. "Yours in due," he stated coldly. The King gave a dry chuckle, "As if I'd give anything to you".

The contract floated into his face. "You don't have a choice, the contract is permanet. Now what will it be milord: your money, your crown, you're thrown?"Edd asked and was quickly shot down. "No! Never," The king hissed. He look around frantically for something to give anything, "My brother! Take him, he's got value". Eddy's head shot up looking at his older brother in pure shock. "Hmmm," Double D hummed. "You seemed to misunderstand milord. I said something of value. You'd give your flesh and blood to keep what little power you have. Your own brother means nothing to you, but your soul seems to hold great care to your heart. So that will be your payment," The warlocks looked down at the vampire with cold eyes.

* * *

><p>The creatures eyes went wide and his skin paler than anyone thought possible. He began to beg for his life, only to be silenced by Double D holding up his hand. "Calm your nerves. I haven't even decided what to do with you," He stated. Lee spoke out catching everyone's attention, "I've gotta idea. He started this war upon our lands. I believe we deserve some form of compensation," she smirked. Edd smiled at bowed to the queens, "But of course milady's, "He turned back to the vampire. "Lord of Throttle, as owner of your soul and body I banish from these lands to spend eternity in the Junkle in servitude to the Kanker Queens," He stated and the sisters made their way in front of him and simply dragged the vampire away as their warriors followed.<p>

Eddward smile watching them go, "Seems it all worked out in the end". The warlock turned back to the battlefield to see the soldiers being laid back home by Kevin and his pack. The few that remained was Nazz and Eddy, who now sat his knees hold the crown of the man he once called his brother. "I'm sorry for your los me friend, losing a family member is hard no matter the reason," Double D spoke placing a hand on the little king's shoulder. Eddy shook his head, "I lost my brother a long time ago, but hey… at least I got my friend back". He looked up at Edd with tired hopeful eyes, "We are still friends… even after all the crap I put you through"? Edd laughed, "Eddy you put my though crap when we were young. I loved you then as I love you know." The two shared a hug that seemed brand new.

Double D pulled away smiling, "You have indeed regained your friend as well as your kingdom". But Eddy shook his head, "No, it ain't my Kingdom to regain, sock head". The old nickname through Double D off guard as did his friends words. "What," Eddward frowned and he unbelievably found Eddy on his knees bowing at his feet. "He's right Double D," He look up to see Nazz smiling at him. "You are the rightful ruler of the Hollow Kingdom," She nodded as a shocked smile came to Edd's face. Visiting his home one last time he went to his empty shelf of collected item to the only thing that remained. The box he received from Eddy hold the hollow dice. He opened the box and smiled at the dusty dice, "I hope I've made you proud father".

_And so the long lost prince of the Hollow Creek kingdom returned to his home. After defeating the wicked thief that stole his home, he and his loyal friends and subjects began rebuilding the land returning it to the beautiful land it once was. The young prince then became the King of Hollow Creek and just as the prophecy said he brought wonder, strength and happiness to the land. The king cared not for his riches or title or crown, simply seeing the smiling faces of his kingdom and friends was all the King needed to be happy. _

_The End._

The children clapped at the end of story as they sat in the library of the King's castle. When their applause came to an end they all began to ask questions. "What happened to the king of De Nero?" "Did the Red Knight and little king fight?" "Did the Zombie and his little sister make it out alright?" Double D laughed and calmed the little trick, or treater's down, "Alright, alright calm yourselfers. You're in a library after all. I'll tell you all more of the story next story time". He merely smiled at the moans and groans of "Awes", and began to clean up.

As he did a little mermaid ghost tugged on the kings black and purple cape, "Yes, Melody". She spoke softly, "Did the King ever find a true love to be his queen"? A young gargoyle boy laughed at the question, "HA! The king doesn't need some queen!" Another boy chimed in agreeing, "Yeah, he can be king all by himself". Another little girl opposed them, "But would he get lonely? I think find a true love". They looked at warlock before and Melody asked again, "So does the King romance King Double D"? He was about to answer as best he could when a maid hurried through the door. He sighed in relief to avoid the question, though the maid seemed quite flustered, "Your majesty there is a um… red werewolf asking for you and will not leave the castle. Should I send guards to remove him?" She asked.

He blinked and laughed lightly at the statement, "Lilly stay here with the children. I'll deal with this red wolf". He left before she could protest and walked to his throne room to see none other than Red Knight in his old armor of red and gold rimming's. The armor was polished so well it appeared and as did his oversized sword. He wore a frown on his face as usual, and quickly straightened up at the sight of the warlock. Double D chuckled, "Nazz isn't here I'm afraid. I had to send her on a small trip to Junkle. I can inform of your visit when she returns," He smiled. Kevin cleared his throat, "Yes, I.. I'm awear of that. I came to see you, your majesty," He corrected the King.

Double D looked with slightly surprised eyes, "Oh? And to what do I own the pleasure of the Great Red Knight in my home all shined up"? Clearing his throat once again, "I wish to ask to be your shield at all times and protect you as my king". Double D was taken back, but didn't show it, instead he asked, "But what of your pack, do you not still lead them"? He nodded, "Yes, we've discussed it and all agree, that if you'll have us… we'd like to be the new lead army of the Hollow Creek Kingdom". Crossing his arms he arched eyebrow at the knight, "What brought this own red knight? Why now," he asked. A hint of pin grazed the werewolf's cheek, "It took some time for us to come to this choice".

Double D now silently stared at the beast, making his a bit nervous. He finally spoke with a smile, "Very well. I welcome you and your men to Hollow Creek. Shall we discuss their living agreements over dinner"? The knight bowed, "Yes your majesty". Edd began to take his leave but stopped, "Oh and Kevin, I do so miss those childish terms you once used when we were young. Double dork I believe it was". Kevin blushed a bit more, "Ye_ Yeah… I mean yes". "Please don't stray from those names, after all you are more then just a knight my friend." Edd smiled kindly at the other man.

Kevin simply nodded. "Lovely, I look forward to our dinner Kevin. Till then," He waved weakly walking away. "Yeah till then dork," Kevin chuckled only to hear the giggles of spying children and hurried to take his leave. Once he joined the children again he prepared to take them home, as they began to leave Melody tugged the King's cape again. Looking down the little ghoul gave him bashful smile, "I think the King'll find romance after all". His eyes widened slightly at the words, "Well," Edd blushed clearly his throat, "We'll just have to see next story time." He replied as all the children giggled and followed their king into the street of Hollow Creek.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**I was trying so hard to not make this a KevEdd and I didn't, but it still slipped in there so how, *Sigh* I'm hopeless really. **

**But I hope you all enjoyed it and a Happy Late Halloween to you all. ALso if this gets enough reviews than I may make a second one... may. Depends on if you guys like it enough, so yeah!**

**Review and Read on**

**Agi out**


End file.
